El Amor es Algo Complejo Cuando se Trata de Nezumi
by yukio87
Summary: Post-Novela. Nezumi se siente culpable por la muerte de Safu y huye del lado de Sion. ¿Que hará Sion? y ¿Serán capaces de revelar sus sentimientos después de todo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, los personajes y el ambiente pertenecen a Asano Atsuko. Esta historia sucede después de terminada la novela ya que deriva directamente de ella y no del anime. Contiene Yaoi así que quedan advertidas.

El Amor es algo complejo cuando se trata de Nezumi.

Sion miraba el muro que antes rodeaba a No. 6 destruido por Safu, desde la ventana de su habitación donde Nezumi descansaba tras las heridas recibidas dentro del Centro Penitenciario, habían pasado dos días desde ese acontecimiento.

-Deja de ver afuera-Reclamo Nezumi con un libro entre sus manos, se encontraba acostado en la cama, mientras sus heridas sanaban, el médico le había dicho que tardaría a lo menos un mes en sanar, pero que no se esforzara y que reposara, después de todo la sangre que había perdido no había sido poca.

Sion lo miro, al ver el vendaje que rodeaba el pecho y hombro izquierdo del chico, bajo la vista-Lo sé, pero me es difícil aceptar que nunca mas veré a Safu…-Nezumi suspiro, ese era uno de los motivos por el cual quería irse, las duras palabras que Sion le había dicho antes de que le dispararan no desaparecían de su mente haciéndolo sentir miserable. Cerro el libro y se acomodo, las heridas le palpitaron al hacer ese movimiento, haciendo un gesto de dolor se puso de costado apoyado en su hombro sano-¿Vas a dormir?-Pregunto Sion preocupado por Nezumi.

-Estoy cansado-Fue la única respuesta que le dio el joven cerrando los ojos, escucho los pasos de Sion acercarse a la cama, esta se hundió al sentarse al lado de Nezumi. Sintió la mano del chico en su frente.

-Aun tienes fiebre, ¿Quieres alguna cosa?-Siguió preguntando Sion notando la frente muy caliente del chico, suspiro al arropar a Nezumi.

-Solo que me dejes dormir, eso es todo-Farfullo con voz soñolienta el chico, Sion le acaricio el cabello.

-Bueno, que duermas bien-Se levanto del lado de Nezumi y salió de la habitación. Nezumi se quedo dormido a los pocos minutos, necesitaba mejorar luego para irse, pero no iba a esperar el mes entero para hacerlo, sentía que Sion lo culparía en cualquier momento de nuevo por lo sucedido con Safu.

Sion bajo las escaleras, su madre estaba preparando una sopa de verduras con carne, al verlo aparecer sonrió-Ese cabello se te ve tan bonito, brilla con tanta vida-Comento sacando unos platos, siempre decía algo sobre el cabello de él, pero no podía olvidar la expresión de su rostro cuando lo vio con un color de ojos distinto, la marca alrededor de su cuerpo y el cabello blanco, era de completo horror que fue reemplazado de manera rápida por la alegría y la emoción-¿Cómo está Nezumi?-Pregunto al notarlo callado y con rostro preocupado.

-Mejorando, pero la fiebre se niega en bajar, ya van dos días y aun no desaparece, las heridas no están infectadas pero no comprendo porque la fiebre sigue alta aun, cuando recibió una buena dosis de antibióticos en el hospital-Respondió sentándose en la silla próxima a la mesa.

-Pero va a mejorar, después de todo Nezumi es joven y la fiebre va a bajar, no te preocupes-Sion asintió ante lo dicho por su madre, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Nezumi no hablaba mucho con él, era como si lo evitara, incluso podía sentir la incomodidad de Nezumi cada vez que hablaban.

Nezumi despertó, alguien lo estaba llamando con insistencia, abrió los ojos, parpadeando se encontró con la imagen de Elyurias frente a él. Se incorporo de manera abrupta, haciendo un gesto de dolor se llevo su mano derecha a la herida debajo de su hombro izquierdo.

-Nezumi, piensa otra vez sobre la idea de huir, Sion es lo único que tienes…

-Safu se que eres tú, y sé también que lo único que quieres es que Sion no sufra, pero él lo hace de todas maneras, cada vez que me ve recuerda lo que hice…lo que te hice, aunque él no lo diga sé que es así, no tengo otra opción, mi destino es estar solo por siempre-Nezumi susurro desviando la mirada de la figura de Elyurias que cambio su forma a la de Safu.

-Tú también estas sufriendo, aunque lo disimules y actúes para hacer creer a los demás que todo en ti anda bien, sabes que no es así, estas herido, esas heridas siempre te recordaran lo sucedido en el Centro Penitenciario, porque crees que la fiebre no se va, porque crees que aun no eres capaz de levantarte por tus propios medios de esa cama, no fue solo la pérdida de sangre lo que te afecta sino también es la herida que ha crecido en tu alma y corazón-Nezumi la quedo mirando, no podía responder ante esas palabras.

-Nezumi despierta te traje la cena-Escucho a la distancia una voz, alguien lo estaba meciendo, pero con una delicadeza que le dolía. Abrió los, todo había sido un sueño, uno muy vivido-¡Ah! Hasta que despiertas-dijo Sion con alivio en la voz-Toma tu cena-le tendió una bandeja con la sopa, Nezumi intento tomarla pero sus manos temblaban-¿Nezumi qué pasa?-Pregunto esta vez preocupado Sion.

El chico bajo las manos intentando calmar el temblor de sus manos-No es nada-Murmuro bajando la vista a sus manos que había posado en la cama.

-Sabes, creo que llamare al médico para que te venga a examinar, no es normal lo que te está sucediendo, posiblemente la pérdida de sangre fue más grave de lo que creímos-Dejo la bandeja a un lado y salió de la habitación, Nezumi corrió las mantas y se puso de pie, sus piernas temblaban y apenas soportaban su peso, no sabía cómo había podido subir las escalera de la oficina del alcalde dos días antes y cantar para llamar a Elyurias, busco su ropa y se cambio lo más rápido que el temblor de sus manos le permitieron, una vez listo, abrió la ventana de la habitación y salió por allí, la altura no era considerablemente alta, pero no sabía si sus piernas soportarían la caída, pero no deseaba quedarse un minuto más allí, era doloroso para él. Salto con agilidad, al tocar sus pies el cemento, sus rodillas se le doblaron un poco, se enderezo y se puso a andar tan rápido como podía en su condición. Se alejo lo máximo posible de la casa de Sion, su corazón palpitando con fuerza en su pecho. No volvería atrás, eso lo tenía decidido. Siguió andando por las calles por horas, de vez en cuando se detenía por el cansancio para tomar un respiro y continuaba andando. Se detuvo tras casi tres horas en un pequeño parque que había sido su hogar años atrás, cerró los ojos se sentía mal pero no deseaba decirle adiós a Sion, jamás había sido bueno con las despedidas y esperaba reencontrarse con él cuando las cosas mejoraran. Se puso de pie cuando oyó que hablaban cerca de donde él estaba, se introdujo en el bosque próximo al parque y desapareció de allí.

Sion corría por las calles de su vecindario buscando a Nezumi, "No puede haberse ido sin decir nada" decía mientras corría-Nezumi no está bien, le puede pasar cualquier cosa-Sion no comprendía porque Nezumi se había ido sin decir ni una palabra, y menos tan sorpresivamente, ya era tarde y sabia que debía esperar al otro dia para continuar con su búsqueda porque no se daría por vencido hasta encontrar a Nezumi. Eso jamás lo haría.

Nezumi intento adentrarse lo máximo posible en el bosque, sus piernas ya no daban mas, se tambaleo inestablemente, se apoyo en un árbol y se deslizo al suelo, sus heridas dolían, por detrás del pantalón que usaba una mancha de sangre se extendía, la herida en su pierna derecha se había abierto, y la de debajo del hombro izquierdo palpitaba dolorosamente bajo su mano derecha. "Posiblemente tuve que haber esperado, fue muy pronto" el sueño lo estaba inundando, se había olvidado de su fiebre. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, no tenia más opción que dormir allí.

-Inukashi por favor usa a tus perros para rastrear a Nezumi, aun no está bien y puede estar tirado en algún sitio helado, si empeora o si sus heridas se infectan podría morir-Pidió casi rogando Sion a Inukashi.

-Muy bien, pero es solo porque no quiero ver muerto a Nezumi luego que me prometió cantar para mí-Miro a unos perros-Busquen a Nezumi, saben que hacer-Ordeno levantando su brazo hacia un lado, cinco perros se levantaron y salieron corriendo olisqueando el aire a su paso-Cuando lo encuentren van a aullar, hay que estar atentos.

Nezumi entreabrió los ojos, no sabía cuánto había dormido, pero el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, se llevo una mano a su rostro, el cual estaba cubierto de sudor, se incorporo, el dolor de su cuerpo lo sentía mucho peor. Miro alrededor mientras se levantaba, si continuaba andando llegaría al punto donde toda su vida había cambiado, el sitio donde todo su pueblo había sido masacrado. Dio un paso, pero su visión se le oscureció, cayó de rodillas, notaba algo cálido en su hombro izquierdo, se llevo una mano y la sintió húmeda con una sustancia viscosa, la herida estaba sangrando y no era poco, la sangre se estaba escurriendo por sus dedos y caía al suelo manchando la tierra.

-Mal-maldición-Susurro mientras sus ojos se cerraban y todo se desvanecía frente a ellos.

Sion escucho el aullido de un perro, miro a Inukashi-Ese es…

-Vamos, el seguirá aullando hasta que lleguemos al lugar-Se pusieron a correr sin parar, Sion rezaba por encontrar sano y salvo a Nezumi, cuando entraron al parque, Sion se detuvo, recordaba que una vez su amigo le había dicho que él había vivido en un bosque dentro de No. 6 pero nunca le había dicho cual. Se sumergieron en el frondoso bosque, los aullidos se oían mas cerca, Sion pudo ver al perro sentado al lado de un cuerpo que se encontraba tendido boca abajo en el suelo, abrió los ojos sorprendido era Nezumi, su rostro palido asusto aun mas a Sion y al acercarse pudo notar el pequeño charco de sangre alrededor de su hombro izquierdo. Se arrodillo y lo dio vuelta, su amigo respiraba superficialmente y la fiebre seguía siendo muy alta.

-¡NEZUMI!-Grito acariciando la mejilla caliente y con sudor sobre la piel pálida del chico. Este se quejo pero continuo inconsciente-Debemos llevarlo al hospital, necesita antibióticos y puntadas nuevas para las heridas-Indico viendo sangre desde la pierna del muchacho.

Inukashi asintió-Muy bien, te ayudare a llevarlo-Lo levantaron con cuidado y entre los dos lo cargaron-Es la primera vez…creo que Nezumi se comporta de una manera tan descuidada, si no lo hubiésemos encontrado estaría muerto para hoy en la noche-Dijo mirando al chico quien respiraba con dificultad, ese chico aunque era un par de años mayor que ella no podía creer que hubiese actuado tan irresponsablemente, ella misma había visto lo mal que había estado cuando escaparon del Centro Penitenciario, pero hacer eso solo dos días después de aquello era realmente estúpido, podría haber muerto si Sion no hubiese estado preocupado por él. Salieron del bosque y se encaminaron a buscar un taxi que los transportara al hospital, subiendo al primero que encontraron llevaron a Nezumi al hospital.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-Pregunto Sion preocupado tras una hora de espera desde que arribaron al lugar con el chico.

El doctor, un hombre delgado de unos cincuenta años y de rostro bonachón lo miro-Recuperándose, las heridas se las curamos y las cosimos, la fiebre es lo que nos preocupa no está bajando sin importar lo que le demos, su sangre tampoco muestra anormalidades así que estamos investigando mas para conocer la causa exacta de ella.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?-Volvió a preguntar Sion con aprensión.

-Pasen, pero se encuentra dormido, así que no metan ruidos, por el momento el necesita recuperar fuerzas, cuando despierte veremos mejor lo que tiene, pero me gustaría que me dijeran donde están sus padres, el es aún menor de edad, tal vez ellos sepan que puede tener…

-El no tiene padres, vive conmigo-Interrumpió Sion pasando al lado del doctor subió las escaleras, al entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba Nezumi lo miro, el chico estaba con la cabeza ladeada al lado derecho con unos mechones de cabellos cayéndole sobre su frente y mejilla contraria, su respiración era más firme comparada con la débil que tenía cuando lo encontraron, en su brazo izquierdo tenía un suero conectado-Nezumi que estabas pensando para hacerte esto-Dijo sentándose a su lado, Inukashi lo quedo mirando-Podrías haber muerto, si te pierdo a ti también no se qué haría, no lo soportaría, eres lo mas importante en mi vida-Unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Inukashi le puso una mano en el hombro derecho-Sion cálmate, Nezumi está vivo, el no se da por vencido jamás, ten confianza que mejorara-Le dijo para intentar calmar al chico.

-Pero es la primera vez que el escapa de mi lado sin decir ni una palabra, realmente creí que lo había perdido-Sion lloriqueo con las lagrimas fluyendo de sus ojos rápidamente.

Nezumi entreabrió los ojos, Safu lo estaba mirando-Nezumi deja de pensar egoístamente, estás haciendo sufrir a Sion, el puede no tenerme a mí, pero aun te tiene a ti, regresa a su lado y permanece con él para siempre, tu lo amas, eso debes de reconocer para que mejores, de otra manera jamás te recuperaras

-Pero no puedo, el me hace temer…no quiero oír esas palabras culpándome de nuevo, me hace sufrir…estoy harto de sufrir, por favor compréndeme

-Debes aclarar eso con Sion, porque si te alejas de el cómo lo intentaste de hacer te volverá a pasar lo mismo.

Nezumi bajo la vista y le dio la espalda a Safu-Intentare pensar en ello-Abrió los ojos, oía un llanto cerca de él, parpadeo hasta aclarar su vista, era Sion estaba llorando sobre él con su mano sobre las suyas.

-Nezumi, Nezumi por favor regresa a mí, me muero sin ti-Decía Sion entre sollozos, Nezumi suspiro, Sion levanto la vista hacia él, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar-¡Nezumi!-Sion lo abrazo con fuerzas, sus lagrimas mojaron el pecho del muchacho, se sentía débil pero aun así le acaricio el cabellos a Sion-Menos…menos mal que despertaste, llevas inconsciente tres días, el doctor no entendía porque no abrías los ojos-Nezumi miro a Sion, se veía que no había dormido en días, sus ojos hinchados indicaba que había estado llorando desde hace mucho.

-Lo…siento-Musito Nezumi con una voz que ni el mismo reconoció, sonaba muy débil y bajo.

-No hables, debes conservar las fuerzas, tu fiebre todavía no baja pero lo más importante es que estas despierto-Sion le acaricio el cabello a Nezumi, este cerro un momento los ojos, Safu tenía razón pero no sabía cómo lidiar con eso-¿Nezumi?-El chico abrió los ojos.

-Estoy bien-dijo abriendo los ojos-Sion…yo…tengo miedo-Ya no huiría. Lo había decidido.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?-Inquirió Sion mirando los ojos grises cansados de su amigo.

-De…que me culpes por lo sucedido con Safu…yo no aguantaría oír esas mismas…esas mismas palabras que me dijiste en la Correccional-Susurro sin quitar los ojos de los de Sion.

Sion abrió los ojos sorprendido-Es por eso que trataste de huir, ¿no?-Sion se sintió culpable por haber hecho sentir mal a Nezumi, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que era por esa razón que Nezumi había estado actuando raro con el-Nunca te culparía, lo que dije en ese lugar lo dije sin pensar, estaba dolido y me desquite contigo, pero no es lo que realmente siento, nunca te culparía por ello, porque yo…porque yo te amo-Las mejillas de Sion se sonrojaron al decir lo ultimo

Nezumi lo quedo mirando, el sentía lo mismo por Sion pero era incapaz de decirlo como él lo había dicho-¿Sion estas seguro…de lo que me estás diciendo?

-Por supuesto-Se acerco al chico aun mas, Nezumi lo detuvo cuando los labios de Sion se encontraban a escasos milímetros de los de él.

-Sion, estoy sucio, enfermo y no me he arreglado-Farfullo sonrojado Nezumi, Sion sonrió, era la primera vez en días que oía a Nezumi reclamar por su aspecto.

-Entonces mejórate pronto para que puedas sentirte a gusto contigo mismo-Sonrió Sion sintiendo el cálido aliento de Nezumi sobre sus labios, era cálido y dulce. Nezumi desvió la mirada pero Sion le coloco ambas manos sobre su rostro y lo miro, sus labios rozaban los de Nezumi-Te amo no me importa como estés-Sus labios se unieron a los de Nezumi, este al principio se resistió pero era muy delicioso lo que sentía de la unión de sus labios, sintió que Sion quería ir mas allá de lo que hacía, la lengua del chico se introdujo al interior de la boca de Nezumi, el chico no pudo evitar dar un gemido, la lengua del chico recorría toda su boca lo cual causaba una sensación de excitación en Nezumi, Sion abrió los ojos y miro el rostro sonrojado de su amigo. Este tenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión de su rostro era simplemente excitante para Sion. Se levanto y coloco seguro en la puerta de la habitación, Nezumi frunció el ceño con la respiración agitada por el beso recibido-Ahora no te dejare ir-Se acerco a Nezumi y le corrió las mantas hacia atrás, subiéndose encima del chico lo miro-Hoy serás mío-Le desabrocho la camisa del pijama que tenia puesto Nezumi mientras besaba los pezones del chico, succionando con fuerzas. Nezumi gimió con placer, la mano de Sion bajo hacia la entrepierna de Nezumi y se metió entre la ropa del chico, a esa altura ambos estaban muy excitados, le bajo el pantalón y le abrió las piernas colocándose sobre el chico, Nezumi se incorporo trabajosamente, olvidándose de su cuerpo adolorido y afiebrado y abrazo a Sion mientras este introducía su miembro dentro del, Nezumi cerró los ojos, al tiempo que Sion comenzaba a moverse dentro de él. Se miraron, los ojos de ambos mostraban amor hacia el otro, se comenzaron a besar Sion le lamia cada parte en el interior de la boca de Nezumi mientras este con sus manos acariciaba la espalda y el cabello del peliblanco. Sion beso el cuello de Nezumi y detrás de la oreja de este, lo cual hizo que Nezumi se derritiera sobre sus brazos, al llegar al clímax Sion miro a Nezumi-Quiero venirme dentro de ti…

-Hazlo si eso es lo que quieres-Dijo con un tono de voz tan sexy que Sion tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no venirse en ese momento. Continuaron meciéndose en el desenfrenado éxtasis que se encontraban, Sion se movía frenéticamente en el interior de Nezumi haciéndolo hacer sonidos de placer, tras unos movimientos más de caderas se vino dentro del chico, Nezumi hizo lo mismo manchando su abdomen y pecho, tanto de el cómo de Sion, ambos quedaron con la respiración acelerada, Sion encima de Nezumi, ambos se miraron y se rieron-Nunca imagine que serias tan bueno en esto-Murmuro Nezumi con voz soñolienta.

-Me estuve aguantando desde hace tiempo todo esto, pero sabia o al menos tenia la teoría de cómo se hacía-Respondió viendo que Nezumi cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormido, sonrió, había olvidado completamente que Nezumi aun no estaba curado por completo, miro las vendas sobre el pecho del chico y paso su mano suavemente por allí-Me alegra que no murieras ese dia-Se levanto de la cama y entrando al baño lleno una fuente con agua tibia, sacando un paño lo llevo donde Nezumi, mojando el paño lavo el cuerpo de su amor con cariño y de forma delicada para no despertarlo, una vez limpio le puso el pijama nuevamente-Ahora me perteneces Nezumi, ya no podrás escapar de mi-Se vistió y abrió la ventana de la habitación para ventilarla y que nadie se percatara del momento de pasión entre ambos chicos. Se sentó al lado de Nezumi y acaricio su cabello. Esperando que pronto se recuperara por completo.

¿Cómo estuvo? Opinen comenten o siguieran ideas, estoy abierta a todas ellas pero que sean constructivas. Depende de cómo me vaya publicaré otro.


	2. Estoy Feliz de Estar Contigo

Pequeña corrección en la introducción de la historia anterior. Debe decir: Post-Novela. Nezumi se siente culpable por la muerte de Safu y huye del lado de Sion. ¿Qué hará Sion? y ¿Serán capaces de revelar sus sentimientos después de todo?

Estoy Feliz de Estar Contigo

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Nezumi y Sion habían decidido estar juntos tras la caída del muro de No. 6. Luego de que Nezumi huyera herido y enfermo, Sion ahora no hacía más que mantenerlo vigilado por si decidía huir de nuevo. Pero Nezumi ya había aceptado los hechos y habían hecho la promesa de no culparse entre ellos por lo sucedido con Safu. Ese dia era su aniversario desde que andaban juntos.

-bueno Nezumi ¿qué deseas el dia de hoy como obsequio?-Pregunto Sion recostado sobre el pecho de Nezumi, ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama en la habitación de Sion, su madre había salido a comprar las cosas de la cena.

Nezumi lo miro-Con tenerte a ti me basta-Respondió acariciando el cabello de Sion, este se sonrojo-Podríamos aprovechar que estamos solos para hacer algunas cositas, ¿no?-Comenzó a decir subiéndose encima de Sion, este se movió intentando reprimir la risa que le causaba la mano de Nezumi en su cuello, sin resistir mas se puso a reír a carcajadas, sin darse cuenta se movió de manera brusca y Nezumi fue a dar al suelo, Sion dejo de reír y miro al chico quien se estaba levantando con el rostro serio y molesto-¡¿Qué diablos creías que hacías?!-Gruño sobándose el hombro izquierdo, ese hombro había quedado resentido y no iba a sanar nunca.

-Lo siento Nezumi, es que me hiciste cosquillas y no pude aguantar-Se disculpo sentándose en la cama. Nezumi le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Sion bajo la vista, no había sido su intención molestar al chico, pero sabía que Nezumi le había mencionado que ese hombro le dolía de manera constante, aunque el doctor había dicho que no tenía nada malo, que posiblemente sea un nervio del hombro que quedo dañado y sería difícil saber cual era, por eso Nezumi hacia todo con la mano derecha para no forzar su hombro. Sion escucho ruidos en la planta baja, levantándose bajo al primer piso, Nezumi se encontraba recogiendo los trozos de un plato del suelo-¿Qué paso?

-No ves o que, se me cayó un plato, eso es todo-Farfullo sin mirar al chico, Sion se agacho a ayudarlo, pero Nezumi le tomo del brazo y lo atrajo hacia el-Sion, me vas a echar a perder la sorpresa-Susurro cambiando a un tono de voz suave y sexy.

Sion lo miro-¿Sorpresa?...-Vio sobre la mesa, había dos platos con una comida que no conocía sobre ellos-¿Qué es?

-Era mi sorpresa por nuestro aniversario-Sonrió-Lamento lo de recién, no era mi intención enojarme, pero me dolió bastante la caída, además me golpeaste el estomago mientras te reías-Le tomo el rostro con la mano derecha y lo beso, Sion cerró los ojos la sola sensación de tener los labios y la lengua de Nezumi en su boca, era suficiente para dejarlo sin aliento, al soltarlo Sion lo tomo de la mano.

-Te necesito, te deseo más que nada, necesito estar en ti-Musito intentando no sonar desesperado, Nezumi rio, se acerco al chico y rodeo con sus manos la cadera de Sion juntando la suya con la de él, Sion se sonrojo podía notar la excitación bajo la ropa de Nezumi sobre su propia excitación, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar boto a Nezumi y se subió encima de él, mientras lo besaba ávidamente y con la excitación creciente, se fueron sacando la ropa de a poco hasta quedar completamente desnudos sobre el piso de la cocina, Sion masajeaba la zona sensible de Nezumi mientras este gemía sin poder controlarse, Sion tomo un aceite humectante del bebe que había salvado y la unto en la entrada del pelilargo, una vez listo lo penetro, Nezumi gimió aun mas alto y levantando sus brazos los cruzo alrededor de Sion, ambos se besaban tan eróticamente que solo hacia aumentar el desenfreno de sus hormonas, Sion se movía dentro de Nezumi con movimientos lentos intentando encontrar la zona más sensible de Nezumi, de pronto este dio un pequeño grito acompañado de un gemido, Nezumi abrió los ojos-¿Es aquí?-Pregunto Sion al chico, este asintió sin poder pronunciar palabras por su excitación.

-Más adentro Sion, te quiero todo-Gimió Nezumi besando a Sion, sus bocas se exploraban como si nunca se hubieran tocado antes. Sion y Nezumi se miraron tras acabar, todos sonrojados y con rostros satisfechos, Nezumi abrazo a Sion-Lo único que quiero de regalo por nosotros, es tenerte a ti, es lo único que necesito para ser feliz-Sion se sonrojo aun mas ante estas palabras.

-Te amo Nezumi, más que a nada en este mundo, yo soy feliz al estar contigo, por eso no hay nada que se pueda comparar con tenerte aquí y ahora en mis brazos-Sion le dio un beso tierno a Nezumi. Una vez más calmados, decidieron limpiar el piso y bañarse tras ventilar la habitación para que Karan no se percatara del momento de pasión de ambos jóvenes.

Cortito, pero espero que les agrade. Comenten y gracias por leer.


End file.
